


Bottom of a Bottle

by hnsnrachel



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnsnrachel/pseuds/hnsnrachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Erica/Cristina, tequila"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom of a Bottle

**Bottom Of A Bottle**

Callie was... well, whatever she was, it was over. So Erica didn't know what had possessed her to talk to Yang, in some  bar off of Morgan Junction, two weeks after walking away. She just wanted to know if the Latina was okay, wanting to confirm what she already suspected, that the younger woman had barely even noticed she was gone.

"Yang." A nod, nothing friendlier than that. The silence stretched a little too long, and Erica chanced a glance at her student, ex-student. Cristina's glass was halfway to her mouth, shock clear on the younger woman's features.

"What, did you think I disappeared on the wings of my flying monkeys?"

"N-n-no, Dr. Hahn." Cristina downed the rest of whatever was in her glass and nodded towards the bar. "Can I buy you a drink, Dr Hahn?"

"Beer. Something bottled." Cristina was already halfway to the bar, and Erica called after her, "Cristina?" The woman turned, the shock intensified. "If we're going to drown our sorrows together, drop the Dr. Hahn."

She didn't have a clue how it had gone from that to this, but she suspected that tequila had a great deal to do with it. Sometime after the second shot, Cristina had seemingly gained some liquid courage because she leaned across the table, speaking in a low tone; "Torres any good?"

And Erica had laughed, actually laughed at the impertinent question, shaking her head, and Cristina had leaned in closer "Seriously, she seems a little 'all about Callie.' How is it?"

"You thinking of taking a turn?" It was supposed to be a light question, but she couldn't keep the sneer from her voice.

"She's dirty hot, but... no."

"Dirty, low-down, rotten cheater. And yeah, all about Callie."

"What is she dumb? Who the Hell'd cheat on you?"

"Are you hitting on me, Yang?"

"You know what, a few more of these-" The younger woman held up the empty shot glass "-and I might be."

After that, everything was fuzzy until this exact moment, Cristina's tongue thrumming against her clit, one hand stretched up to tease Erica's nipple, the low burn in her stomach telling her that Cristina knew exactly what she was doing. She couldn't quite believe she was there, different dark silk tangled in her fingers, same white hot desperation, different mouth, same unbelievably good sensation, this moment, as Cristina sucked hard, thrusting two searching fingers into her pussy as she did it, reaffirming the revelation that had crashed down upon the blonde weeks earlier. This, a woman, was everything she wanted for the rest of her life.

She cried out her release, body tightening and relaxing as the shockwave traveled her body, almost blacking out, fighting it as Cristina prolonged her orgasm, her muscles limp as the younger woman pushed herself off the floor and crawled onto the bed beside her. Forcing her eyes open, still overcome by the arousal that she hadn't realized was a possibility where this woman was concerned, Erica turned to see Cristina licking her lips, a hum of approval escaping both their throats. Almost-black eyes met blue, and Cristina smirked.

"You gonna kiss me, or do you need a written invitation?"


End file.
